This invention generally relates to fluid pressure devices and more particularly to a flexible, elastomeric, cord-fabric reinforced, inflatable container that functions as an extremely powerful and efficient pneumatic lift pad or jack. The invention discloses a press molded pad structure which results in a very low profiled pre-inflation device that may be positioned in confined spaces and inflated to perform a powerful lifting function.
Pneumatic lift pads of the type alluded to are known and used in the art, there being various types and configurations available which attempt to meet the needs and requirements demanded of this type device. Exemplary of these are lift pads described and illustrated in U.S. Patents to Tezuka (U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,731); Orndorff, Jr. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,472); and Vetter (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,067,544 and 4,143,854).
This invention provides an improvement in the state of the pneumatic lift pad art by the provision of a press-molded device that: exhibits a very low profile when in its non-inflated condition, provides a high burst strength and increased structural integrity for a greater safety factor when applied to vigorous lifting applications, is extremely abrasion, puncture, and cut resistant, and has a patterned exterior surface for aggressive non-slip stability. Further, the pneumatic pad of the present invention is characterized by a molded-in positioning locator in the cover ply that is of a contrasting color for ease in positioning of the pad in confined spaces.